This invention generally relates to an automatic signal device for hikers, campers, plane crash victims and the like. More specifically, this invention is a signal device which indicates an accident or emergency site by the utilization of a simple inflatable balloon or series of color coded balloons.
Pilots who fly over jungles or large bodies of water desire a failsafe signaling device to indicate a crash site in cases of emergency. This signaling device should be used in conjunction with presently existing homing devices. This is desirable because the radio homing devices often fail as a result of the crash. If the present invention were utilized, then the wrecked plane site could be viewed for many miles. Signal devices of various types have been used for centuries to indicate emergency areas. Recently, air inflated balloons have been utilized by skin divers in the ocean to indicate their exact location.
The invention also contemplates the use of a crash force sensor which will activate the automatic signal device when a predetermined force from a particular angle with respect to the activator is absolved.
The crash force sensor activator contemplates fulfilling the need for a better crash sensor for activating Electronic Locator Transmitters (ELTs) which are now mandatory on all planes in the United States.